callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Camouflage
in the Create-A-Class menu.]] Golden Camouflage is a camouflage pattern available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare There are six weapons that can equip the Golden Camouflage. It is acquired by completing all the challenges for their respective weapon class, except for the Gold Desert Eagle, which is achieved when rank 55 is reached. This has no beneficial features over other camouflages, beyond their exclusivity. Golden Weapons * Gold Desert Eagle - Reach rank 55. * M1014 - Complete all shotgun challenges and unlock all the camouflages. * Dragunov - Complete all sniper rifle challenges and unlock all the camouflages. * Mini-Uzi - Complete all submachine gun challenges and unlock all the camouflages. * AK-47 - Complete all assault rifle challenges and unlock all the camouflages. *M60E4 - Complete all light machine gun challenges and unlock all the camouflages. File:Ui camo gold.png|The camouflage icon in Create-A-Class menu. File:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|Golden Dragunov. 3258020994_7d41879d5e.jpg|Reloading the Golden M1014 File:Golduzi.png|Golden Mini-Uzi with silencer. File:Goldak.png|The Golden AK-47. File:Goldm60.png|The Golden M60E4. Gold Desert Eagle.jpg|The Gold Desert Eagle. Call of Duty: Black Ops Golden Camouflage is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Golden is available for every primary weapon. It affects certain attachments as well, as in the Customization Trailer, the MAC11's reflex sight is also gold. It costs . To use gold camouflage for any weapon, the player must be at least 14th Prestige. However, while it is not obtainable in Combat Training, it is automatically unlocked in Split Screen. The player can set the class loadouts in custom Private Matches to have gold plated primary weapons. Golden Camouflage is also available in local multiplayer matches and in Zombie Mode, on the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Gallery Golden Wunderwaffe.jpg|A Golden Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. Golden MAC-11.png|A Golden MAC11 in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Customization Trailer. BlackOpsgoldCAC.jpg|The Golden Camouflage in Create-a-Class for the FAMAS. gold kiparis.png|Gold Kiparis gold mp5k.png|Gold MP5K. Note, the black hand-guard. gold mpl.png|Gold MPL. Again, note the black hand-guard gold pm63.png|Gold PM63 gold skorpion.png|Gold Skorpion gold spectre.png|Gold Spectre. Note the black foregrip. gold uzi.png|Gold Uzi Gold spas.png|Gold SPAS-12. Gold wa2000.png|Gold WA2000. Gold svd.png|Gold Dragunov. Gold stoner.png|Golden Stoner 63. Gold stakeout.png|Gold Stakeout. Gold rpk.png|Gold RPK. Gold olympia 1.png|Gold Olympia. Stock is now synthetic. Gold olympia 2.png|Gold shells ejecting from the Olympia. Gold m60.png|Golden M60. Gold m16.png|Gold M16. Gold m14.png|Gold M14. Note wood stock is now synthetic. Gold l96.png|Gold L96A1. Gold hs10.png|Gold HS10. Gold hk21.png|Gold HK21. Gold galil.png|Golden Galil. Gold g11.png|Gold G11. Gold famas.png|Gold FAMAS. Gold fal.png|Gold FN FAL. Gold enfield.png|Gold Enfield. Gold commando.png|Golden Commando. Gold aug.png|Gold AUG. Gold ak.png|Gold AK47. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare All of the weapons that can have a gold finish are weapons used mainly by the Ultranationalist Party in the Campaign. * The shine that the gold finish gives is not displayed when the "Specular Map" option is turned off on the PC version. * The golden M60E4 and the Mini-Uzi have a more noticeable shine than any other of the weapons. * It is also visible that on an AK-47, in certain lighting conditions, it loses its "gold" color and becomes more copper colored. * The M60E4 is the only weapon with a gold finish that does not appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * The Mini-Uzi has a fingerprint on the back of it when golden camouflage is applied. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex * Due to the graphic limitations on the Wii, the camouflage looks more yellowish than golden. **The golden guns are almost exactly as in the PC version without Specular Map. Call of Duty: World at War * The Golden Camouflage was originally stated to appear, along with Reich, Siberian, Royal, Yankee and Rising Sun camouflages, however they were removed before the Beta. Call of Duty: Black Ops thumb|right|300px * Emblems are extremely hard to see on guns with Gold camouflage applied. However, certain guns with black areas, such as the G11, have the emblems extremely distinct. * There is a glitch with the Gold Camouflage when only the shiny (chrome) layer will appear, not the gold layer. * In most cases the camouflage only appears to affect metal components of the guns. * Shotgun shells will also appear to be solid gold. References Category:Camouflages